


Curiousity Killed The 'Kat'

by LucisBitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisBitch/pseuds/LucisBitch
Summary: Kat Winchester is Sam and Dean's little sister. The boys were hesitant to let her in on the family business, but they agreed after time passed. However, they still are quite overprotective of the little Winchester. All is smooth and well, that is until Satan himself escapes his cage. Find out what all happens by staying tuned!





	Curiousity Killed The 'Kat'

**Author's Note:**

> (( This is just a small story deal. It revolves around where escapes the cage but it doesn't revolve around any specific episode. I am not currently caught up so I'll have to do research but give me a break please. I came up with this a few days ago and yeah..I think it's shit but it's up to you guys to let me know if I should continue :) ))

She hadn't felt the way she did till now. Everything wasn't as chaotic or supernatural, till now of course. Here she lay, craddled in Dean's, first oldest brother, arms. She wasn't one to like sappy sad movie endings, but she never thought to be one to end up in that situation as to where she was the one dying. Minutes before she was with Sam, Dean, and Cas trying to reason with Lucifer on

 

dropping all evil plans. Long story short, Lucifer went to strike at Dean with a shard of glass and well Kat jumped in to save Dean's ass. Now here she was. Slowly dying and barely breathing. Kat looked up to dean with a bloodied mouth from her coughing up some blood. She smiled faintly. Her blood stained teeth showing some as blood leaked out from the left side corner of her mouth,

 

"Well fuck me...heh...I guess this is how it ends huh?..." Dean choked on his tears to stop himself from crying in front of Sam and Cas who was holding back an awe struck Lucifer. Dean shook his head as his body began to shake not able to handle the current situation. "N-no don't you leave me! I can't lose you too kiddo! Come on don't you do this to me too..." he spoke his voice was strained and upset with slight anger in his voice. Sam and Cas watched. Sam was already crying but he kept his guard up with Lucifer.

 

Cas watched seeing the depressing family moment. Lucifer held a small smirk as he chuckled, "Curiosity killed the 'Kat'." This brought Dean's attention to Lucifer rather quickly,

 

"you son of a bitch you did this!!! Look at what you've done!!" Lucifer playfully looked hurt, "But Dean I only wanted to play with you I didn't think that the kitten would pounce~" Dean's eye twitched but Kat's gasp of pain and a small twitch from Kat brought his attention back to his little sister. "D-Dean...I don't have much time...but don't worry about me. I'll be just fine.

 

Besides I only got in the way of things. You're better off without me. I was just a distraction-" Dean spoke up, "No don't you ever say that again! You're going to be fine! I just need to get you out of here and Cas...wait Cas come on you gotta help me please!..she's dying I can't lose her..!" Cas held a sad and pained expression to his face as he sighed,

 

"Dean I would love to help but it seems the cut is to deep and the projection of the glass tells me it pierced her in a vital area...I'm sorry Dean but there's nothing I can do..." Dean felt pain tug at his heart. His only sister. His only LITTLE sister was going to bleed to death and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

"D-Dean no stop it's ok. I only have a little time left just hear me out you two Sam..." Sam let go of Lucifer as Cas made sure to keep Lucifer back. Sam walked over kneeling down to his sister and Dean, "yes kitten?" She smiled at the nickname. By now Kat was crying and smiling seeing her brothers. She knew she wasn't gonna be able to see their faces ever again, "Sam...Dean...I love you guys ok? And you have to pro-promise me you'll ta-take ca-care of yours-selves for m-me..don't let go of each other...you never know when it can be your last hug or anything...and I'm telling you this because I know I'm dying and I can't stop it from happening..but don't ever say you hate each other.

 

No matter how pissed you are at each other. You never know when your last words to someone are indeed your last ones they hear..." Sam and Dean began to cry by this point. Sam smiled a little while a few tears rolled down his face, "Kat...we love you too...and I'm sorry we couldn't save you in time either...please just please....please don't go..." Sam sobbed losing all grip. Dean frowned and cried with his brother. The boys' hands found her hands.

 

Dean's hand held onto Kat's left hand while Sam's hand held onto her right hand. She gave the boys a reassuring squeeze, "I love you boys and I always have...I-I-I...always..w-w-will...." All of a sudden everything went silent. Kat's hands went limp and grew cold. Sam and Dean looked to each other. They knew she was gone. Dean growled as hatred fueled his lungs. He gently laid the corpse of his sister down and looked to Lucifer as he stood up. Sam did the same. Dean snarled, "you could've messed with me and Sam all you wanted..but you shouldn't have messed with our little sister!! She felt the same way you did when Chuck brought home the new baby.

 

Dad tended to pay more attention to me and Sam more because we were going to continue the family business!!" Lucifer froze. He raised an eyebrow. 'How dare this "Losechester" raise his voice with me.' He laughed and thought to himself. Lucifer spoke up, "it wasn't my fault as I've stated quite a few times. You should listen more often. And who the hell cares she's out of the way get over it!!" Cas barged in growing quite annoyed with his brothers behanvior, "she might have not meant anything to you but she meant something to Sam and Dean! This is what father's talking about Lucifer.

 

You talk about the humans sinning and you've killed one who was completely innocent. She hadn't done anything wrong and was as pure as the whitest silk known!" Lucifer couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own brother seemed to be trying to out bark him, "Cas I will not accept such behavior! Especially such a lecture from you of all people or angels.

 

I know how innocent she was!! I could see it in her soul, voice, and eyes!!..." He trailed off but smirked, "but it still gives me goosebumps at the pained screamed she let out! It was quite oh what's the word? Oh right..enjoyable!" Sam snarled out, "you son of a bitch!! Bring her back!! I'll do anything!! Just bring her back!"

 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "anything?" Sam nodded. "You my friend have just made a deal with the devil which is quite dangerous-" Sam interrupted, "shut up and do it already!" Lucifer raised an eyebrow, "he said shut up to me." He laughed. He grinned and clapped once, "let the games begin."


End file.
